


Rex Rat

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys be naked, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Hesit gone wrong, M/M, Mako loves his boyfriend and his adorable hair, all good endings, but no one's hurt, headcanon story, it's cute and fluffy, mentions of hypothermia, minour bike wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Mako never thought Rat's hair looked like that.





	Rex Rat

**Author's Note:**

> A Rex Rat is a type of Rat with a curly coat, and curly whiskers.

The first time Roadhog had seen Junkrat in his natural, fully clean, state was almost a year after they met, and several months following them being tossed out of Junktown. Rather ironically, the only reason it happened in the first place was because Hog had fucked up.

They’d been speeding down the icy back roads of some cold European country, over a short, extraordinary old, bridge with no walls, a meter or two above the rushing water below, sirens close behind them. Hog was struggling to keep the bike straight, the slick surface of the road allowing for little next to no traction on the ice, the wreck was inevitable. When it did happen, halfway across the bridge, Hog had put all his weight into the fall, to be extra sure Junkrat wouldn’t be crushed underneath his falling form. However, they were much too close to the edge, and they slipped. He was quick to pull Rat close as quick as he could, hauling him close fast, knocking the air out of the smaller of them, Hog was covering his mouth and nose as fast as he could before the short fall into the lake came to an end.

It was cold, dangerously so, and Rat was struggling in his hold, leaving Hog with only one of his large arms free to swim with, sirens still wailing from above, the occasional bullet projecting into the nearby water. Eventually, his feet hit the ground, and he began to push through the thick current of the water, pulling rat close to his chest. They were both freezing, in danger of hypothermia, and there was no doubt the cops could still see them. Hog swore under his breath as he rushed into the thick woods near the river bank, keeping Rat close to himself. They had to get warm, and fast.

Eventually, he placed Rat down, grabbing any assortment of branches he could hold onto, pulling a lighter from his pocket. It was small and pink, a gift from rat after their first convenience store robbery. He took a few tries but, eventually, he got a fire going. He pulled Rat close, lifting his own mask before cupping Rat’s hand in between his and breathing on the lithe digits. Rat hadn’t said a word this whole time, shivering violently and hissing as the sudden heat on his fingertips stung. Hog stripped himself, and Rat, prosthesis and all, down before setting there clothes with in drying distance of the fire, steadily keeping it growing. With in fifteen minutes he had a decent fire going, him and Rat huddled close, still shivering and no were near safe yet, but they would survive.

As the fire grew stronger, and there bodies dryer, he began to notice a few peculiar things about Rat.

More specifically his hair.

Hog knew he was a blond but, in the absence of the dirt, grease, and oil that was usually plastered on his hair, it was extraordinarily bright. Like light barley. More intriguing, however, was the shape it was drying in. Instead of smooth or slicked back like his hair normally is it seems to spring up in swirls. At first, just around the edges were it dried quickly, but with in and hour or two of violent, grueling heat Rat’s sparse blond locks curled and tangled together of their own natural accord. It took him a moment to process the sight.

Junkrat has curly hair.

It left his bald patches more open, the hair not curved to the shape of his skull, rather, it sprung in all directions, wild spontaneous curls that refused to be tamed by the long thin fingers that occasionally brushed through it. Not unlike Junkrat in its own right. Without his mask on it was blatantly obvious he was staring, and that seemed to perturb Rat.

“The fock ya starin’ at pig face?” He snarls after yet another swipe through his own disheveled locks. In response Roadhog snorts, before poking his temple, thick finger jabbing next to his ear and at the base of the messy locks.

“Never told me ye had curls.”

“Rack off! “ Rat bat’s his large hand away.

“ ‘S cute.” Hog mumbles back, smirking a bit. He’s comfortable using the word when it comes to Junkrat. After all, they’ve been together since before leaving Junktown. Rat’s face scrunches into a pout, made less intimidating by the lack of soot to darken the hollows of his face, in fact the lack of dirt made him look softer in general.

“It ain’ cute. Makes me look loik a baldin’ clown!” he flails his arm and nub a bit before curling them back over his knee, still shaking a bit from the cold. Hog grunts, wraps a large arm around him and pulls him closer to his mass.

“Yer roight, Rat. It ain’t cute.”

“Too roight.”

“ ’S adorable.”

Rat squawked indignantly, and the much larger Junker bent down kissed his head.


End file.
